Final Goodbyes
by Happy-Yellow-Ferret
Summary: To be at the edge of death is something horrible. I'm not suppose to be alive, I haven't suppose to be alive since a long time ago...Sorry, suckish summery, I felt inspired to write this. I'll hit myself in the head for writing something that made myself cry later...


The streets are empty. Just like they always are past midnight. Only an eventual car would pass to interrupt the night. I was supposed to die a long time ago, but I'm glad I am this awesome to have lived this long. As much as I repeat it to myself, the other nations are right; I am not a nation anymore. I used to be one, a very awesome one, mind you, but not anymore. I guess I just have to accept my destiny, just like the Roman Empire and Germania did. Usually the nations die where they feel like they belong.

I used to belong somewhere, but I don't anymore. When I was my own, I was one of the most powerful nations, but at that time, there were only few of us who were actually nations. Soon many became independent and I was nothing but a country that well, wasn't a country. Prussia…hm, I'm going to miss being called that, well that is if I can miss anything. I'm supposed to disappear from existence as soon as the sun rises.

"I'm awesome…"

I whisper to myself. But who am I kidding, awesome is nothing but a faded phrase to me. No, I do not want to die, but there are many things I want despite how long I've lived. I want to feel when someone attacks, I want to let go of the pain I deal inside me, I want heal from the cuts and bruises inside me, I want to feel as if I am close to something real, I want to let go of this idiotic numbness, I want to escape from this confusion of why I am still alive.

All that would be worthless if I could find just one thing. I want to feel something I lost, I want to feel something I thought was never real, I want to be in a place where I actually belong. I don't belong with the countries, I don't belong as a human, I don't belong as an animal, I don't belong as a mythical creature. Italy thinks it's a gift that I have lived so long, West says it's a rare event, England says it's something supernatural while the rest just think of it as a mystery.

As if it was a gift, it's a curse that no one will understand. It's numbness that surrounds me; it's I being locked in a place where I am nothing but some rare species. I just want that one thing that isn't real. I am no one. I want friends that I can actually have. Yeah, there's France and Spain, but I know that I just hold them down. Same with birdy. I also left Gilbird in Germany's room with a note just letting him know how to feed the awesome pet. Now Gilbird is awesome, I'm not. I just repeat the phrase when I feel depressed to keep my hopes up and not lower my self-esteem any lower.

"PRUSSIA"

I heard a distant call. It seemed as if it were a couple of blocks away. I smile to myself, how could I have been so stupid than to leave Gilbird inside his room? Obviously he would wake him up. I'm so ignorant sometimes. It's useless though, the first rays of the sun were already rising. I stood up, waiting for something to happen. Maybe the sun would burn me to death, or maybe I would just randomly fall asleep and not wake up again. I just hope it won't be so painful or slow. I don't want to die in front of West. I love him too much.

Half of the sun was up, and now I could literally count the seconds to my death now.

Ten…

The calls were nearer now.

Nine…

I found myself coughing, and once I looked at my pale hand, it was stained with scarlet.

Eight…

West was far on my right now, I could see him, though my sight was going bad.

Seven…

My knees buckled down and I felt someone catch me putting me down gently.

Six…

I could see many nations surround me wide-eyed now. West held me by the shoulders slowly putting me down in his lap. The closest nations I could identify with my fading sight was Austria, Hungary, and the Italy brothers.

"No, Prussia, don't leave." West begged.

Five…

"It's time."

I could see several pairs feet knowing that many countries were here watching me die.

Four…

"Please, Prussia."

Three…

"Ich leibe dich, West."

Two…

I could feel tears fall to my face. I'm a bit sad to find West crying, but that just showed me one. Thing as I could feel everybody's eyes on me.

One…

"Ich leibe dich, mein bruder."

Null…

~o~

A/N

Oh my god, I'm crying. I'm crying, why am I crying? I can't believe I actual wrote this, I am going to hate myself later…Review if you want

Lebewohl~


End file.
